Devil Incarnate
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Nicolette has to face her secrets, face her past, and ultimately make a decision on how she should act. She was once coveted by the Mikaelson's as part of the family, but when they left, she was left alone. Now she is part of Marcel's circle and she sees Niklaus again. Will she be a cruel woman and stand beside Marcel or will she stand by Klaus and help the witches?
1. An Unannounced Visitor

Nicolette stood on the stage in the bar they frequented. It's not like anyone ever had the nerve to say no to them. Marcel and she were the rulers of the Quarter and no one went against it. Marcel had just done a song and now he was shoving Nicolette up on the stage, even though she protested. She growled, "Marcel, I don't want to be the center of attention, please leave me be."

He laughed, "Nonsense Leti, you have a beautiful voice, now get up there and show it off."

She sighed as she gave in, "Fine, one song. Better pick a good one."

He smirked, "That's all I ask, and don't worry it will be."

The music started and she began to sing, she had to admit, it was fun. At least it was, until a very vague memory walked into the bar. Nicolette froze in the middle of the song and just stared at the man that came in. She jumped off the stage and ran to him, "Nik, you're alive! Oh my god!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I thought you were killed by my father, Leti. You never came and found us. Why didn't you come?"

Nicolette cringed at his anger, "I was told your father killed you, all of you."

Klaus was livid, "We will discuss our reunion later. Let me reunite with Marcel."

Nicolette nodded as she moved from his path and watched the two embrace. They were family, even though Nik seemed pissed that they didn't come find him. After they hugged, he handed Klaus a drink and one to Nicolette. Marcel looked to Nicolette, "Could you give us a second alone, Leti?"

Nicolette seemed offended for a moment and was about to object but Klaus said, "Let Leti stay, I have missed her."

Nicolette smiled as she sat on the chair next to him, "Thanks Nik." She then turned her gaze to marcel, "You know I despise secrets, Marcel dear. Don't start keeping some."

Marcel just nodded out of politeness to her and Klaus sighed, "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

Marcel laughed, "Something has to draw in the out of towners, otherwise we would all go hungry."

Klaus stared at the group around them, Marcel's inner circle, "I see your friends are daywalkers."

Marcel nodded, "Yeah yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though, the family."

Nicolette noticed the unpleasant look on Klaus' face, he wasn't happy that he shared something that the Originals had taught him. Nicolette didn't have to worry about that, Kol had gotten her ring for her. Klaus asked, "Tell me, how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

Marcel smirked, "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

Klaus chuckled, "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Nicolette flinched at the mention of Jane-Anne, what the hell did he want with her? And why did Marcel look so smug about it?

Marcel asked, "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with me." He stood up and started towards the door, "Showtime!"

Nicolette followed after them but Marcel stopped her, "Stay here Leti. I need you to watch over things." He was hiding something and she knew it, and she would be damned if she let anyone hurt Jane-Anne.

Nicolette refused to stay put though, "I'm going with Nik, it's been so long since we have been together."

Marcel growled, "No, you will do as you are told and stay put, Leti."

Nicolette glared at him as her eyes turned red and Klaus said, "She can come, it is fine. I want her with me. Like I said I have missed her."

Marcel growled to himself but he didn't say anything else, he wouldn't dare speak out against Klaus. Instead he walked over to his men and whispered something very lowly so even they couldn't hear, which left Nicolette wondering. She linked her arm with Nik's and they walked down the street. Marcel asked, "Oh, how is the family?"

Klaus laughed, "Those who live hate me more than ever."

Nicolette flinched at his choice of words, "What do you mean those who live?"

Klaus looked at Nicolette with sad eyes, "Finn and Kol were killed."

Nicolette gasped, she didn't know Finn but she had heard of him. But Kol had been her friend, they frequently had gotten into mischief together when she had become a vampire. A tear fell down her face and Klaus shook his head, "None of that, Leti."

Nicolette nodded her head and pushed back the tears. She had to stay strong, she was an honorary Mikaelson after all. She faded out of their conversation as she tried to push away the sad thoughts of Kol. Then Marcel whistled and one of his lackeys brought out a woman, and when Nicolette finally looked up, she recognized her. It was Jane-Anne, with her hands bound. She watched in horror and screamed, "Marcel, don't you dare!"

He just laughed as his men grabbed a hold of Nicolette to hold her back. She screamed, "Don't do it! Don't you dare harm her!"

He ignored her as he stared at Jane-Anne, "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?"

He turned to Klaus and asked, "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties. Hold that thought."

Nicolette screamed, "This isn't a game, Marcel! Let that girl go!"

He ignored her again as he said, "Seriously Jane, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

Jane-Anne said, "I didn't do anything."

Everyone laughed at her words, he was turning this into a giant scene. He was making a game of this and it infuriated Nicolette. This must have been why he never let her out to see these things, and just her luck she had picked the wrong one to witness. Marcel said, "That's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. Ill grant you leniency. Hey I am, after all, a merciful man."

Everyone was waiting on their heels to see what she would say and Nicolette hoped it was something good. Instead Jane-Anne spat out, "Rot in hell monster."

Nicolette screeched as she jerked against her captors, "Leave her alone! Now Marcel!"

He turned to her quickly, "Look at you all commanding, you seem to forget this is my town, Leti!" He turned back to Jane-Anne, "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance…."

He went to walk away but then he spun around and flung the vine he was holding across her throat, ripping it open. Her blood began to pour from the wound and Nicolette snapped, "NO! I will fucking kill you for this! I will Marcel!"

Suddenly the men holding Nicolette back where thrown away from her and everyone stared in wonder because no one was around them. Nicolette glanced around and then took off running, she needed to get far away.


	2. Meeting Sophie

Tears poured down her face as she ran straight to the bar that the girls had worked at. She saw Sophie Deveraux still at work with tears coming down her face. Nicolette approached her and she held the knife up, "I know who you are, Nicolette. Miss Queen of the Quarter. Don't come near me."

Nicolette put her hands up in defense, "You have no idea who I truly am. I came here to help you. Your sister did a spell that costed her everything. I want to help you fulfill what she was trying to do."

Sophie shook her head, "And why would you want to do that?"

Before Nicolette had a chance to answer, she heard a voice behind her, "Because she is a Deveraux."

Sophie gasped, "What? I think we would know if there was a vampire in the blood line."

Nicolette said, "He's correct. That's my name."

Sophie said, "Ill discuss that later. You're Klaus aren't you?"

Klaus nodded, "I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?"

Sophie scowled, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Klaus said, "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but stopped when they say the two men enter the bar. She said, "I see you brought friends."

Klaus said, "They're not with me."

Sophie said, "They are with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next."

Sophie turned to walk into the back as she watched Klaus tell the men to get lost. Nicolette followed after her and Sophie said, "I still don't trust you. You are Marcel's woman."

Nicolette scoffed, "I was never Marcel's anything. I was sired by Nik. We will discuss my past when there aren't any prying ears around. Marcel doesn't know who I truly am. Nik is the only one who does. And maybe the family but that's it."

Sophie nodded as she said a few words over the table with the candles on it. A shrine to Jane-Anne. Nicolette said, "I'll get her body back for you, I promise."

The doors started to clank and make noise around them and they kept spinning to find the source. One of the men from inside appeared and asked, "You're doing magic?"

Sophie said, "I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects."

The other guy is behind them and said, "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne, marcel wants to know why."

Sophie said with sarcasm, "Oh that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."

They turned back to the other man and the first one plunged his hand into Nicolette's chest, "He wants to know why you were so obsessed with saving Jane-Anne, and how you managed to throw those men away from you. He wants us to bring you back alive, but we could just say you wouldn't cooperate and we had to kill you."

Nicolette cringed as he tightened his hand around her heart, but then she felt the weight leave as the man disappeared. Nicolette fell to the ground and Sophie ran to her side, helping her up. As soon as their skin made contact, Sophie said, "I trust you."

Nicolette smiled weakly, "Witchyness. I love it."

They hear a heart hit the ground and Sophie helped Nicolette to her feet as she stared at the person. She exclaimed, "Elijah!"

He stared at her in wonder, "Nicolette? You're alive?"

Nicolette nodded, "Yes. I heard everyone thought I was dead, but I'm not. I never seeked you out because I was told that all of you were dead. Glad we got that all out."

Elijah walked over to hold Nicolette up as he spoke to Sophie, "So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

Sophie nodded as she walked them to the cemetery and Elijah was stopped at the threshold but Nicolette was able to walk right in. Sophie stared at her in wonder, "How did you…?"

Nicolette shook her head, "I don't know."

Sophie stared back at Elijah, "Come in."

He stepped over and he eyed Nicolette, "Miss Nicolette, I believe there are things you never told my family aren't there?"

Nicolette shook her head as they followed Sophie, "No. Nik knew everything about me. I was a witch before I was a vampire. Nicolette Deveraux, one of the most feared witches in the Quarter. At least for my time I was. Time has changed so much since my time. Did you know that people are actually punished now for what my father did to me?"

Elijah nodded sadly, "You poor child."

Nicolette shoved his hand away from her, "I'm no child, Elijah."

They walked inside the crypt and there sat a girl. Nicolette sniffed the air and registered that she was a wolf. Wolves weren't allowed in the Quarter anymore, Marcel had either ran them off or killed them. Nicolette approached the girl but the other women tried to stop her. Sophie spoke up though, "She is alright."

The women stared at Sophie like she was insane, "She is the Queen. Have you lost it Sophie?"

Sophie stared at Nicolette, "She is also my family. You will still have to explain that one though."

Nicolette nodded as she stared at Hayley, "You poor thing, pregnant with a hybrid child."

Everyone in the room gasped, "How did you know that?"

Nicolette turned back to Sophie, "I can smell it on her. I told you, Nik was my sire, I know his scent anywhere."

Elijah just stood stunned by everything he had heard, "I will go get Niklaus so we can talk to him."

He left and Nicolette was left with the witches and Hayley.


	3. Family is All That Matters

**I want to thank all the people who are following my story or who have favorited it. I also want to give thanks to Adabel1095 who left a comment. I appreciate the comments.**

* * *

Sophie asked, "Can you explain who you are now?"

Nicolette sat down next to Hayley, "I was born in 1805 as Nicolette LaGrange. My family's side brought the witch powers. I married Lucien Deveraux in 1822, and had my first child then. A son named Remy Deveraux; he is the one you are descended from. My only son, the rest of my four children were girls. Lucien was a good man to me and we never had any problems, but my father had a gambling problem. He was afraid to ask my husband for the money for his debts so he made me ask. After a while, I just refused to do it anymore, and that is the night he beat me to within an inch of my life. I realize now that I should have just used my magic on him, but I never used it against my family. Nik had smelled the blood and he tried to save me by giving me his blood, but it was too late. Some blood got into my system but I still died, and then I turned. He made it his duty to take care of me after that because none of it had been my choice. The first victim of mine was my father and I took such pleasure in watching him suffer after what he did to me."

Sophie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Nicolette."

Nicolette smiled, "It's alright. And call me Leti, people who are close to me do. Now what are we planning to do about Marcel? I will help you and no harm will come to you, I swear it."

Klaus came walking in with Elijah with him at that point, "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?"

Elijah said, "He is all yours. Proceed."

Sophie and Nicolette stood at the front of the crypt as Sophie spoke to Klaus, "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he is out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me."

Klaus just laughed, "This is why you brought me here?"

Nicolette scowled, "Hear her out, Nik."

He shook his head, "No, I won't. I don't know why you suddenly want to associate with your family again, but don't make that mistake. It is a weakness, Leti."

Nicolette frowned, "We were once close, Nik. Was I your weakness?"

He was silent for a minute and then he nodded and Nicolette gasped in hurt, "Asshole."

Nicolette walked out of the crypt and she let out a loud scream. She was just letting out all the pain she had just went through. One of her distant granddaughters had just been killed by a man that she had spent most of her life with. She had found out that Marcel had lied when he said the Mikaelson's had been killed. She could have spent all that time with them where she would have been happy. And Nik had become even more of an asshole than before. She let out another scream and she heard things blow up in front of her. She pulled her hands away from her eyes and she saw all the cracked tombstones and concrete walls of the crypts.

She turned to see Sophie and everyone standing there staring, "How did you do that?"

Nicolette turned back to the damage she had done, "I have no idea."

Sophie said, "Witches can't be both. If we die, we lose touch with nature. You shouldn't be able to do any of that."

Nicolette thought about it and then said, "But with expression magic, I might."

Sophie was shocked, "That would make sense because expression isn't based on nature."

Nicolette watched Klaus storm off out of the graveyard and Elijah said, "I will have to go after him."

Nicolette said, "I'll come with you, maybe he will listen to me."

He nodded as they both sped off to find Klaus. Elijah was walking down one of the alley ways and Elijah said, "I wish you would have been with us all that time."

Nicolette looked over at him, "Why is that?"

He said, "You would have made Niklaus a different person. You and Marcel always seemed to keep him level. You both shared his pain of abuse and he really seemed to love you at one point."

Nicolette scoffed, "I was a weakness remember. He said it himself."

Elijah said, "Don't listen to him Nicolette."

Nicolette laughed, "Why do you always call everyone by their proper name? You call me Nicolette instead of Leti; you call Niklaus by his name instead of Nik or Klaus. I'm sure you probably still call Rebekah by her name instead of Bekah too. Speaking of her, how is she?"

He smiled, "I am just proper that way. I am sorry if that offends you. And Rebekah is well, I shall let you speak to her later."

They had finally found Klaus and Elijah spoke to him, "Niklaus."

He yelled, "It's a trick, Elijah."

He shook his head, "No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance, it's our chance."

Klaus asked, "To what?"

Elijah tried to reason with him, "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family."

Nicolette spoke up, "Nik, it is your chance at everything you were never allowed to have. Sure it sucks how it came about, but that doesn't change it. You don't owe Hayley anything, but that child is another story."

Klaus glared at Nicolette, "You have some nerve. I don't owe you anything, Leti, so why don't you just bugger off back to Marcel. I won't be manipulated."

Nicolette flinched at his words as she backed away from him. He tried to stomp off again like a child but Elijah stopped him, "So they are manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child, live."

Klaus growled, "I'm going to kill every last one of them."

Nicolette hissed, "The hell you will. You touch one hair on Sophie's head and I will have you bound and stuck in a box like you so frequently love to do to your siblings."

Both men looked at her with a flash of fear, Nicolette was never so vicious. Elijah stood right in front of Klaus, "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

Klaus said, "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

Elijah's voice was rising, "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

Nicolette watched and hoped that he was making progress, and she thought he was until he yelled, "No," and shoved Elijah away. Nicolette looked at Klaus' figure running away and Elijah said, "I'll let you go after him shortly. Come with me."

Nicolette followed Elijah and then she asked, "How did you know I wanted to follow him?"

Elijah said, rather simply, "Because I know you love him."

Nicolette gasped, no one had ever said it out loud, not even her. Elijah put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you haven't ever admitted it to yourself, but I know you do. It's why you are always trying to take care of him, just like your family. Now here is the one person you haven't talked to."

He handed her his cell phone and it was ringing, she quickly placed it next to her ear. She heard Rebekah's voice on the other end, "Elijah, are you still trying to save Nik?"

Nicolette waited a moment and then she said, "It isn't Elijah."

She heard a gasp on the other end, "Leti? Is it really you?"

Nicolette laughed, "Yes, Bekah, it's me. I know that everyone thought I was dead, but I'm not. I'm in New Orleans, you should come for a visit."

Rebekah sighed, "I would love to see you again, Leti, you were my best friend, but I don't want to be anywhere near Nik."

Nicolette tried not to act hurt by her friend's behavior, "Alright. Well here is Elijah. I have to go check on some things. The offer is still open. I'll still be here."

She handed the phone to Elijah before Rebekah had a chance to say anything and then she took off to find Klaus.

* * *

**Note: I was wondering if in later chapters I should bring Caroline into it or not. I'll let my readers put in the input. Let me know in a comment if you think she should be included. **

**Also I plan to have this be a world where Bonnie pulled the veil down all the way, so ghosts just roam everywhere, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you all think.**


	4. Decision Time

She followed his scent to Bourbon Street, he was at the courtyard party area. Nicolette took a deep breath before she stepped inside to find him. She saw all of Marcel's men watching her, seeing what she would do. She stepped forward and saw Marcel and Nik squaring off, yelling at each other. Marcel hissed, "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

Klaus growled, "Your town?"

Nicolette put her hand against Klaus' upper arm but he shrugged her off. Marcel grinned at Nicolette and spoke to Klaus, "Damn straight."

Klaus' anger was rising, "That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how."

Everyone around them was staring at the two of them and Nicolette knew it was going to get nasty really fast. Marcel said, "Why? Jealous? Hey man I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules."

Klaus grinned devilishly, "And if someone breaks those rules?"

Marcel grinned back just as wickedly, "They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that too. And I'm not the Prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the King! Show me some respect."

Nicolette let out a loud laugh, "Everyone knows the King is always ruled by a Queen, Marcel."

He turned his anger on her, "Well you have been evicted from that spot, Leti."

Nicolette showed her teeth, "You are not allowed to call me Leti any longer. I am Nicolette to you."

Her anger was starting to go out of control as he taunted her, "So why were you so obsessed with Jane-Anne? You were so pissed when I killed her."

All of a sudden, Klaus sped towards one of Marcel's lackeys and bit him. Klaus had blood covering his mouth as he turned back to Marcel, "You're friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power, friend?"

Marcel itched to attack Klaus, but he didn't, instead he grabbed ahold of Nicolette, "I'll just kill her in response for your rule breaking."

Nicolette's anger sky rocketed as she threw Marcel away from her. She held him against the wall with her power, "You mistake me for someone who needs to be protected Marcel. I have secrets that you have no idea about! I will kill you, I swear it. If you make another move against me, I will make you regret it. If you touch Sophie Deveraux, I will end you!"

He tried to fight against the power that held him to the wall, "What are you? And why do you care about the Deveraux's?"

Nicolette smiled as she walked closer, "Would you like to know who I really am? My name is Nicolette Deveraux. You may remember me from all those years ago when you were human. I was the baddest witch in the Quarter. You always wondered who sired me as well, well that was Nik. He saved me in much the same way he saved you."

Marcel's face was all shock and Nicolette just stood smugly as she released him, "I have to go now. See you later, Marcel."

She turned her back to walk away and he lunged at her but Klaus was there in a second, keeping Marcel from hurting her, "Don't touch her."

Marcel yanked his hand away as they walked out. Once they were outside, Nicolette pulled away from Klaus, "I am going to find Elijah."

She didn't give him a chance to object to her words as she took off. She found Elijah walking around in the park and she approached him. He asked, "Did you find Niklaus?"

Nicolette nodded, "Yes I did. He was making a mess of things with Marcel. Bit one of his guys who will now die. Marcel then tried to kill me, but I got him. I have control over these powers of mine now and I told him who I was. You should have seen the fear there when I spoke of myself."

Elijah shook his head, "You are much too like Niklaus. All you want is fear."

Nicolette sighed, "Its different with me. When I was a witch and human, other witches respected me because of my power, but the humans didn't because I was a woman. But now I have that respect from fear because I am a ruthless vampire and I was Queen of the Quarter. No one wanted to cross me."

Elijah nodded in understanding as they saw Klaus walk over and sit down on a bench. Elijah and Nicolette made their way over to him and sat down. Nicolette was the one in the middle between the two men.

Klaus asked, "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?"

Elijah just looked forward, "I've said all I needed to say."

Klaus was actually frowning, "I forgot how much I liked this town."

Elijah said, "I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

Klaus agreed, "As did I."

Nicolette said, "I wished I had left with all of you."

Klaus looked over at Nicolette and placed an arm around her, "It wouldn't have been safe for you. Mikael was insistent on finding us and killing us, it's better that you stayed."

Nicolette shook her head, almost on the verge of tears, "No it wasn't. Marcel fucking lied to me, told me you all died. He probably did it just so I would have to stay with him." She leaned against Klaus, "I wanted to be with you. And your siblings. You are my family."

Klaus nodded, "We are, but you have your own family here too."

Nicolette nodded, "Yes I do. And Marcel already killed one of them. You need a family too Nik, just like I had once."

There was a silence that went over all of them after Nicolette said that. After a bit Elijah asked, "What is on your mind, brother?"

Klaus said, "For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."

Both Nicolette and Elijah glanced at each other, questioning if that meant he would accept the deal with Sophie. Elijah asked, "And what of Hayley and the baby?"

Klaus grinned widely, "Every king needs an heir."

* * *

**Note: Should I bring Caroline in for Klaus or have him stay with Nicolette? I thought about making Nicolette fall for Elijah?**

**Thoughts or Comments?**


	5. Returning to Old Times

Nicolette knew her will was weak when it came to Nik because somehow she found herself in his bed once again. She knew she loved him, but she also knew that he didn't know how to love and he would never actually love her. She groaned as she woke up in his bed and he eyed her, "We are being summoned, Leti. Your little witch is quite the nuisance to me."

Nicolette glared at him, "Don't speak ill of Sophie. Just get up and get dressed if that is what we are supposed to do."

He growled, "I don't want to. I would much rather lounge about in my bed with you. I forgot how much fun you are."

Nicolette sighed, "Well that was only mildly insulting. Now get up Nik."

She stood up out of the bed and grabbed her clothes to walk to her own room in the mansion. It was the house the Mikaelson's had lived in before during her time. She had her same room so she just walked to it, not really paying attention, and that's when she ran into Elijah. She dropped her clothes from the impact and then she realized she was stark naked in front of him. She snatched her clothes from the ground and sped to the room, "Sorry Elijah."

He didn't get a chance to say anything as she slammed her door shut behind her. She could hear the two in the hallway talking about her, "Why do you always get the beautiful ones fawning over you? You're the one that doesn't know how to love."

Klaus growled, "Don't even start Elijah. Nicolette is mine, stay far away from her."

Elijah actually raised his voice in anger, "You don't even love her. What about Caroline?"

Klaus was silent and Nicolette wondered who this Caroline was. He finally said, "You're right, I don't love her, but I do care for her. And Caroline is not a concern right now. She is up in Mystic Falls being the doting well behaved college student while waiting for her hybrid dunce of a boyfriend."

Nicolette pushed herself away from the door so she would stop listening and she threw some clothes on. She walked back out when she was presentable and she saw Elijah standing there waiting, "Let us go greet your descendant. Niklaus is going to go apologize to Marcel and heal his lackey to make a show of good faith."

Nicolette nodded as they left the house and headed for the cemetery. Sophie was waiting for them inside and Elijah asked, "So how do you propose this will work?"

Sophie said, "Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world. His inner circle, the daywalkers, that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts."

Nicolette asked, "Why can't I just go kill him now?"

Sophie snickered lightly, "It has to go according to the plan which is hurting him by outside means first."

Nicolette shook her head, "I would much rather just kill him and be done with it. Especially after what he did to Jane-Anne."

Sophie yelled, "You cant. Promise me you won't, Leti. Besides, you won't even be able to get near him now. He has no doubt blacklisted you. Keeps you out."

Nicolette asked, "Why would he let Klaus back in but not me? I have been around him longer."

Sophie said, "Because Klaus is invincible, he can't be killed. Its better if its him."

Both Nicolette and Elijah nodded and then Elijah said, "Will you make the exception of allowing us to take Hayley in? She will be with us at all times."

Sophie took a deep breath but then nodded, "We are still linked, remember that."

Elijah and Nicolette took Hayley back to the giant mansion and allowed her to pick the room she wanted. Hayley eyed Nicolette, "How can you stay by his side? He doesn't even love you."

Nicolette cracked her neck in anger, "Be quiet wolf, I don't need to hear your ramblings."

Hayley was silent and walked into the living room where Elijah followed after her. Nicolette could hear them chatting with each other and she walked over to sit down on the staircase. Elijah came out a few minutes later and sat beside her, "You really do love him don't you?"

Nicolette's head turned slowly with a murderous look, "Shut up Elijah."

He was oblivious to it though, "It isn't bad to love him. Love doesn't make you weak."

Nicolette's control snapped and Elijah yelled in pain as he grabbed his head, "Stop it, Nicolette."

Her glared was fixed on him as the pain continued, until he slapped her hard across the face to snap her out of it. Her look went from angry to traumatized in seconds and he grabbed ahold of her hands, "Nicolette, you don't have control over whatever these powers are you have. I'm sorry that I struck you."

She fell into his arms, "I love him Elijah, but he will never love me. I don't wish to talk about it anymore though."

Elijah nodded as he held her against his chest, "I won't bring it up again and I will tell Hayley the same."

Nicolette stayed locked in his arms, "I wish Kol was here, he would make me feel better. Probably would do something to Nik to make me laugh."

Elijah acted offended, "Do I not make you feel better, Nicolette?"

Nicolette shook her head trying to correct herself, "That's not what I meant…"

Elijah let out a laugh, "I am only joking, Nicolette."

Nicolette pulled away a bit, "Did you just crack a joke, Elijah? That would certainly be a first."

Elijah smiled, "Go sit with Hayley please, I need to have a few words with my brother."

Nicolette stood up to walk towards the living room Hayley was in but she turned back, "Thank you, Elijah."

He just smiled at her as she walked into the room and he went to find Klaus. Nicolette plopped down on the couch as she watched Hayley uncover the furniture and fixtures. Hayley seemed to stay silent and not say anything to Nicolette and Nicolette was glad for it. She wasn't sure that she could hold her anger back if something were to upset her.

After a few hours of being there though, Nicolette grew a bit worried. She said, "Hayley could you go up to your room please?"

Hayley nodded as she went up the stairs to her now bedroom. Nicolette went on a search for Klaus and Elijah. She found Klaus lounging in a chair in the dining room, "Where did Elijah go?"

Klaus said, "He went away, I don't know when he will return. He didn't inform me."

Nicolette eyed him suspiciously, "He wouldn't just leave, what did you do Nik?"

He stood up and squared off with Nicolette, "He went away, I wouldn't lie to you."

Nicolette knew he was lying, she had been with him too long to not know, but she let it go. She just nodded to agree with him and he smirked because he thought she believed it. He took her hand, "Let's get a bite to eat and then go to bed."

She smiled as she let him pull her towards the door to find someone to eat.

* * *

**Previous question still stands. Let me know what you think.**

**And in response to a guest review by the name of April, I was thinking about bringing them both back into the story. I think they would be a vital part of the plot.**


	6. A Friend Returns

Nicolette finally crawled out of the bed and got up to get dressed. It was midafternoon and Nicolette couldn't believe she had laid around so long or that Nik had let her. She realized Nik was nowhere to be found though; he must have left on Marcel business. She had let him think she believed his lies last night, but now that she was alone in the house she intended on searching for Elijah's body. She figured that Nik had daggered his brother, it's what he always seemed to do. She threw on her clothes and stepped out of the room and opened the door just as her cell rang. She answered it, "Yes?"

It was Nik, "Could you watch over Hayley? I will be away for a while."

Nicolette sighed, "Of course I will."

He didn't even say anything else before he hung up the phone. She growled, sometimes Nik as a real ass. She didn't really want to get stuck with Hayley but it looked like she was. She left her room and found Hayley sitting at the table downstairs, "Nik said you're stuck with me today. And for the time that he isn't in the house, I say we will be looking for Elijah's body. I think Nik daggered him and stuck him somewhere."

They both started to search the house and after not finding anything a few hours later, Nicolette collapsed onto the stairs with Hayley next to her, "I don't know what he did with him. Guess I'll have to have an argument with him to solve this."

Hayley asked, "How do you know he daggered him?"

Nicolette said, "I've been around the Mikaelson's before. I know all too well how Nik deals with his problems with his siblings."

Hayley nodded, "Well if he isn't here then what are you going to do?"

Nicolette shrugged, "I got no fucking idea."

Nicolette suddenly heard a car pull up in the driveway and she worried that it was Nik so she turned to Hayley, "We don't mention we were looking for Elijah's body to Nik, ok?"

Hayley nodded but then an unexpected person walked through the front door of the mansion. Nicolette was faced with the face of her oldest friend, "Rebekah!"

Rebekah smiled widely, "I see Klaus took no time in luring you back in."

Nicolette rolled her eyes, "Your manners have not gotten any better Bekah."

Rebekah just laughed as she hugged her friend. Hayley asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Rebekah grinned, "You must be the maid. My bags are in the car. Get them, will you?"

Nicolette spoke up, "She isn't the maid Bekah."

Rebekah nodded in acknowledgement, "Right. She's the werewolf that Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. Its Hayley, isn't it?"

Hayley just eyed her, "You have your brother's manners."

Rebekah grinned, "And his temper too so watch it. Where is Elijah?"

Nicolette frowned, "You're scaring the girl Bekah. And we haven't seen Elijah. Nik told me he left, but I don't believe that. He wouldn't have just left Hayley and I."

Rebekah scowled, "Elijah wouldn't have left you especially Leti. He cared for you deeply. Which means you are correct in assuming that Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

Nicolette's mouth fell with disbelief before she was about to tell Rebekah that Klaus wasn't home but then he opened a door to the room. He said, "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

Rebekah just grinned and smirked at Nicolette, "It wasn't me. They were just very rude to me."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow, "Then who did it, Bekah?"

Rebekah just smiled but then the front door flew open and all of their eyes flew to it. A very angry vampire walked in, "How dare you leave me all the way out there Bekah! I even helped kill those who were rude to you."

Nicolette was in complete shock as she stared at his face. Those chocolate brown eyes were the exactly the way she remembered, his hair had changed a bit and was now short and spiked up, but she still knew him. She screamed, "Kol?"

His eyes fell on her, and he seemed to take in her appearance, "Leti?"

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "They told me you died."

He pulled back so he could look at her, "I did darling. A certain witch pulled the veil down and I was able to come back. She dropped it completely because she died too and wanted to be able to stay among the living."

Klaus looked a bit worried now, "Kol, why did you come here?"

He grinned at Klaus, "I came with my darling sister. She wanted to know why Elijah wasn't answering her calls. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kol made a move towards Klaus but Nicolette stepped in between them. Kol raised an eyebrow, "Still infatuated with my brother, Leti? After he found someone new?"

Nicolette was confused and it showed on her face. Kol laughed, "You haven't told her Nik? About Caroline?"

Nicolette turned to stare at Nik, she knew he wouldn't still be with her but she hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did. She backed away from him, her mind drifting back to when they had met all those years ago.

_It was 1820 and she was 15 and she was part of the Governor's party because her parents wanted her to socialize. She knew what the Mikaelson's were, but she wasn't afraid. She walked in her beautiful new sapphire dress her mother had bought her. She was here to impress after all. It had worked too. She was supposed to stay by her mother but she snuck off to the upstairs, looking around the strange house, looking for these big bad vampires that the Governor spoke of. She heard something slam behind her and she jumped to see a man standing there. He had shaggy chestnut colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to peer inside her soul. She gulped as she said, "I'm sorry sir. I was just a bit lost."_

_He stepped closer to her but didn't say a word until he was in front of her, "It seems that you are far from where you should be darling."_

_He touched her arm and she flinched as she pulled away from him, "I know what you are sir."_

_He smirked, "And what am I?"_

_She said, "A vampire. One of the Mikaelson's."_

_He laughed, "You are very perceptive. Could it be that witch blood?"_

_He made a move to grab her and she instantly slammed him to the wall with her power, "Do not touch me vampire."_

_He just smirked, like he knew something she didn't. Then she felt someone throw her against the wall by her throat and she saw another one standing in front of her. He growled, "Release Kol, witch."_

_She stopped holding him to the wall and he said, "Nik, put her down."_

_The guy named Nik looked at the other guy, Kol, in disbelief, "You want me to let the witch go? A witch that has that much power and can kill us?"_

_Nik threw her into Kol's arms, "Fine, the witch is your problem now. If she kills you, it is your own damn fault."_

_She let out a sigh of relief as the man walked away. Kol, the guy who held her just smiled down at her before he let her go, "I quite favor witches. So I will let you go. But do not mistake this for weakness, Miss Deveraux."_

_She gasped as he spoke her name, "How do you…"_

_He was gone already and she caught her breath for a moment before she walked back downstairs to her mother._

Kol touched her face, "Leti? Are you alright?"

Nicolette blinked to clear her head, "I'm fine, Kol. I was just stuck in memories."

Kol wrapped his arms around Nicolette to comfort her and she saw Nik tense a bit at the sight. Maybe he did care about her and he just refused to admit it.

* * *

**Well once again, I want to thank all the new people who had favorited and followed my story. So far, I think I have 3 votes for Nicolette to be with Elijah, and 2 for her to be with Klaus. I haven't got to that point in the story yet, so it is still open. So let me know what you think. And Kima Wolfwood, I had another story that is Elijah/OC, it is called Wicked Witch of Mystic. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	7. Ancestral Home

Klaus' phone started to ring and he reached to look at it and then he turned towards the door. Rebekah asked, "Where are you going?"

He smirked, "It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

Rebekah scoffed, "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

Klaus scowled, "I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter. I aim to uncover the how so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

He turned to walk out but stopped a second, "Oh and welcome home, little sister and little brother."

Nicolette screeched, "I know how he controls the witches."

Klaus stopped and walked back into the room, "Tell me how."

Nicolette stood her ground though, "Tell me what you did with Elijah."

Klaus chuckled, "Why? Do you have a thing for my brother now?"

Nicolette scowled, "Everyone is this room knows where my heart lies, so don't start with me and tell me where Elijah is."

He grabbed her by the throat, "Tell me how he controls the witches!"

She chuckled, "I won't tell you anything until you tell us where Elijah is."

He dropped Nicolette with a growl, "I'm going to go out with Marcel. When I get back, you will tell me how he is doing it."

Nicolette stood back up and said, "If you tell us where Elijah is, I will."

He growled as he left the house. Kol glanced at Nicolette, "Why did you stand up to him? You aren't invincible like us."

Nicolette said, "I don't care. He can't harm me and he knows it."

Kol asked, "Why is that?"

Nicolette said, "That's for me to know and you to find out later, Mister Mikaelson."

Kol glared at her, "You're no fun, Leti. You know I despise surprises."

Nicolette shrugged, "You'll live."

Kol shook his head, "So what are we going to do?"

Rebekah turned to Nicolette, "I assume you have searched the house?" Nicolette nodded and Rebekah said, "Then we go to the witch that Elijah mentioned, Sophie Deveraux."

Kol thought for a moment, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Nicolette froze for a second, afraid that Kol would figure everything out quickly but then he shook his head, "Well come on, let's go. We haven't got all day darlings."

They all went out to Rebekah's car and climbed in, Kol in the back with Nicolette. They sped down the road towards Rousseau's where Sophie worked. Rebekah startled Sophie and she had a knife in her hand, "Hello? Seriously? Trying to scare me? I almost stabbed you."

Rebekah laughed as everyone walked inside, "It wouldn't hurt me anyways."

Sophie looked at Nicolette, "What are they doing here?"

Nicolette sighed, "Elijah is missing. We think Nik did it. We have to find him."

She sighed, "You have got to be kidding me. You know I can't do magic. He will kill me if I do."

Nicolette took a deep breath, "But maybe I can."

Rebekah and Kol turned to her in shock, "You're a vampire, you can't do magic."

Nicolette bit her lip, "I wasn't exactly honest with all of you about my ancestry."

Sophie asked, "How can we help you do the spell?"

Nicolette said, "The house. The old house that I lived in once. Do you still own it?"

Sophie nodded, "Of course."

Nicolette said, "I need you to take me there."

Sophie nodded as she locked up the bar and got into the car with the rest of them. Sophie was sitting in the passenger seat so she could tell Rebekah where to go. It was a short drive because the house was only a little bit out of the way of the Quarter. They pulled up outside the house and Nicolette was in a state of shock as she looked over her home again for the first time in over almost two centuries.

_She looked towards the old stables and her mind drifted to the day her father harmed her. He begged, "Please get Lucien to lend me some money, Nicolette. I am in trouble here."_

_Nicolette shook her head, "I will not. I have given you more than enough money father. I refuse to give you any more."_

_He grabbed her arm roughly, "Nicolette, I am your father. You will do as I ask."_

_Nicolette shook her head, "I have my children to think of father. Lucien will not give you any more money. I am sorry."_

_Nicolette turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand and slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the ground and felt the blood trickling down her cheek from where her father's ring hit her. She stood up with anger as she tried to run back to her house but he grabbed_ _her arm again, "Nicolette, I really need that money."_

_She yanked her arm away, hissing with venom, "I will not give you a cent father. Now go away!"_

_His anger got the better of him and he slapped her again, but this time she fell and hit her head on a rock on the ground. It made a sickening thud as she lay there almost lifeless. Her vision blurred as she watched her father run away. He was a coward and he had no doubt just killed her. Her vision started to go black when she heard a familiar voice, "Nicolette, you are dying. I can save you."_

_Nicolette tried to reach her arm up to motion to the person but she barely moved. She thought she saw the man bite his wrist, but it was too blurry to make out. As her eyes started to shut, she felt something wet and warm touch her lips. She licked slightly and then everything went black._

Kol touched her arm, "Leti?"

Nicolette jumped slightly, "Sorry. Let's go."

As they all walked towards the house, Nicolette saw the large rock. It was still stained with her blood. She stopped and leaned down to touch it. Sophie asked, "Is that blood?"

Nicolette nodded as the tears started to fall down her face, "It's where my father killed me."

Sophie asked, "But I thought you died in a fire? And your father was never found?"

Nicolette laughed, "We staged the fire so everyone would think my father killed me and then ran off. The truth was, I mutilated him and we buried him far away from prying eyes."

Rebekah asked, "This is where Nik found you?"

Nicolette nodded, "It is. I couldn't even tell it was Nik. I would have remembered him otherwise."

Kol suddenly exclaimed, "I remember now. Your name is Deveraux. Nicolette Deveraux. I met you at the Governor's party when you were 15. You were so strong for such a young witch. Nik wanted to kill you…."

He didn't get to finish his thought as Nicolette heard a noise and spun around, throwing all her power at whatever had made the noise. She turned around to faced the thing that made the noise and she was face with a sight she never expected to see again. Shaggy black hair and forest green eyes met hers with accompanying 19th century clothes. She questioned, "Remy?"


	8. Ghosts Are Everywhere

She eyed her son's sad face, "Remy? How are you even here?"

He ran towards her and engulfed her in a large hug, "Mother. I have searched the ends of the world and time for you."

Nicolette pulled back slightly, "You have searched for me?"

Remy nodded, "I never got over the fact that you died and we were left alone."

Nicolette asked, "Your father was good to you all though, right?"

Remy nodded, "Of course he was. Father loved us all dearly. He never did remarry after you though. He said he loved you too much for someone to take your place."

Nicolette felt tears start to fall down her face, "What of your sisters?"

Remy said, "Geneviève married a wealthy man named LeBeau. She had a nice life. Father let me help chose her beau for her so we knew that he was a good man. Angelique and Gabriella were a bit more complicated because they were twins. Angelique married a Beauregard. Gabriella married a Delacroix. And Serenity, she was the most complicated of all. She was so stubborn and willful. Father said it was the same way you were and we just had to find her a man that didn't want to change her. She married a Beauchamp and he loved her rebellious behavior."

The tears wouldn't stop falling down her face as she thought of her children's lives. She had never come near them because she knew it would have caused them problems. Remy asked the question that he had always pondered, "What did happen to you mother?"

Nicolette took a deep breath and said, "Your grandfather wanted your father to give him some more money. I wouldn't do it and that made him angry. He slapped me and he knocked me to the ground. I hit my head on a rock. I was found by Nik who fed me his blood to try to save me, but it was too late. I died anyway and became a vampire."

Remy asked, "What happened to grandfather?"

Nicolette grinned evilly, "I killed him."

Rebekah stepped in now, "I get that this is your son and you haven't seen him in forever, but we need to find Elijah."

Nicolette nodded as she made her way towards the house. She stepped inside and the only people that could come in were the Deveraux's. Kol yelled, "Hey, why do we get left out here?"

Nicolette shrugged, "Sorry. Witch business."

Kol yelled, "You're a vampire. You can't do magic."

Nicolette glanced at the front door and it slammed shut in front of him before opening back up. Kol raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you do that?"

Nicolette said, "I'm powerful. I don't really understand it though."

She stood in the middle of the house where the staircase was and she took both her son and Sophie's hand as she chanted, "_Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous." _She then turned to Kol, "Come in, Kol. I need you to help find him."

Kol stepped inside and walked over to Nicolette. She grabbed his hand and focused on Elijah's spirit. She willed herself to find it and then she saw a glimpse of his coffin. It was in an attic and as she glanced around, she knew where it was. Especially when she heard that wicked voice, "He will know you did magic now."

Nicolette was still standing in the middle of her house and Kol asked, "Did you find him?"

Nicolette nodded, "He isn't in a good place. This is soo bad. Not even Niklaus knows what he did."

Rebekah asked, "What is it? Where is he?"

Nicolette glanced at Bekah, "You'll know soon enough. We have to get back to the house."

Rebekah nodded and headed to the car with Sophie and Hayley behind her. Kol stopped Nicolette a moment, "You were terrified when you came back from whatever vision you were having. What did you see?"

Nicolette walked past him, "You'll see soon. We just have to go back to the house."

Kol grabbed her arm but she pulled away, "Just stop Kol; I'm in enough trouble right now."

He let her go as she climbed into the car with the others. They all crammed themselves into the vehicle and made their way back to the house. Nicolette turned to her son, "When we get there, I am going to tell the person waiting that you did the spell. He is going to kill you for it, but you're already dead. And this spell has to stay a secret." Remy nodded to his mother.

Once they were at the house, she heard Marcel step forward from the dark sedan, "You shouldn't have been able to do that magic, Leti."

Nicolette growled, "I told you not to call me Leti anymore. And I didn't do the spell."

Marcel laughed at her, "Do you think I'm stupid, Leti?"

Nicolette hissed, "My name is Nicolette and whether you are stupid or not, I shouldn't say. But no matter what your little weapon said, I didn't do it. I bet she said she saw Sophie too." She pointed to her son, "He did it. He used me and Sophie to channel the family line."

Marcel contemplated the answer for a moment and then he just smirked, "Looks like we will do the trial right here. You have been accused of witchcraft, Nicolette Deveraux. How do you plead? Oh wait, I should be asking him. What is your name?"

Remy glanced at his mother, "Remy Deveraux."

Marcel glanced at them, "There is another Deveraux. Looks like I'm going to eradicate your line because you all can't seem to follow rules. So how do you plead?"

Remy stood his ground,"I did magic, yes. I will never bow to your rules."

Marcel laughed, "What was the spell?"

Remy ignored his words and just stood there silently, which infuriated Marcel.

Marcel pulled out a stake and went to shove it into Nicolette's chest, but Klaus stepped in between. It slid into his chest and he groaned in pain, "I won't let you harm her. Leti is mine, and no harm will ever come to her. Do we understand each other? Do you even remember what she did for you? Besides, she told you that she didn't even do the spell."

As Nik said that, Nicolette remembered the first time she had seen Marcel. He was a young slave that was the Governor's. He was also the Governor's illegitimate son. Nicolette had been forced to be in the funeral procession with her family for the Governor's son. She walked with her mother, but she heard the lashes that the boy was receiving. It was killing her to listen to it so the next time that man raised his whip, Nicolette didn't even look back as she used her magic. As his whip came down, it struck his horse in the face and the horse reared up, throwing him onto his back. She heard a loud thud and she smiled secretly to herself, but her mother had seen it. She glanced back at the man on the ground and then at Nicolette, "Nicolette!"

Her mother grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her forward more while whispering, "You don't use your magic in public."

Nicolette glanced back at the young boy and then her eyes met the Mikaelson's. They all watched her as if they knew what she had done, but that was impossible. The grin the evilest one, Niklaus Mikaelson, gave her told her they did in fact know though.

Nicolette shook herself from her thoughts and heard Marcel growl, "I don't care what she did for me. That was a long time ago. And it was only one thing. And frankly, I don't believe she didn't do that spell."

Klaus mumbled, "It was that one thing that made me realize her life was worth saving when I found her dying."

Nicolette glanced up at him as she heard those words; she had never known his motivation for saving her life. After all she was a witch, and they were like mortal enemies.

Klaus was still not going to let anything happen to Nicolette, "Well the boy confessed so kill him for it. He is just steadily disrespecting you."

Marcel growled but snapped Remy's neck quickly before walking away back to his vehicle. He turned back before getting in though, "I'll be watching you, Leti."

Nicolette growled as she lounged toward him but Kol grabbed her and kept her from attacking him. She saw Marcel get into his car with a grin and she mumbled, "Fucking bastard."


	9. Memories of the Past

Nicolette sat on the porch by herself, thinking about things. She had been there for hours and the sun was starting to come up now. She knew where Elijah was, but Davina had him very protected. It would be hard to get his daggered body away from the young witch. Hayley had gone off by herself, but god knows why. It was probably just because no one had been paying attention to her. And Rebekah, Kol and Klaus were inside discussing something.

Nicolette drifted back to what Klaus had said about saving her and it pushed her into that memory. _She had woken up in a mansion with Kol sitting over her. She gasped, "What are you doing in my bedroom?" She didn't remember anything that had happened._

_Kol laughed at her, "Sorry to break it to you darling, but you are not in your bedroom. You are actually in my brother Niklaus' room."_

_She gasped again, "Why would I be in his room? I am not a trollop."_

_Kol shushed her, "Nicolette, please calm yourself. I have some things to explain."_

_She was silent and she listened to him closely, "Your father attacked you last night. You hit your head and Niklaus happened upon you. He tried to help you….but you died."_

_She stared at him in wonder, "I cannot be dead. I am sitting here having a conversation with you."_

_Kol sighed, "You are dead Nicolette. You had a severe head wound. Now the point is, you are not what we are yet. You have to drink blood to become like us."_

_Everything began to sink in for Nicolette, the Mikaelson's really were vampires. She had known they were but she hadn't really ever known for sure. Now she did and they had made her the same way. She tried to use her magic by saying a few words and she couldn't. She started to sob as she realized that she could never use magic again. Kol wrapped his arms around her, "Nicolette, please calm down. It will be alright. We have made you part of our family. I know that you are upset that you can't feel your magic, but it's because you are dead."_

_Nicolette whispered, "I want to be a vampire. How do I do it?"_

_Kol grinned, "You need blood. You need to feed on someone."_

_Nicolette grinned devilishly, "I know exactly who."_

_Kol smirked, "You are a natural, Nicolette." They went to walk out but Niklaus was in the doorway and as she looked at him again through different eyes, she saw how handsome he was. Niklaus asked, "Where are you going?"_

_Kol said, "I'm taking her out to feed. She wants to be one of us."_

_Niklaus glared, "I will be the one to take her, Kol. She is my creation after all."_

_Nicolette felt Niklaus grab ahold of her arm and lead her out of the house. She asked, "Why would you not let Kol take me?"_

_Niklaus growled, "Because you are mine. I created you."_

_Nicolette said, "So that means that you turned me. Kol told me you tried to save me. Thank you."_

_He just smiled slightly before he covered it, "Don't thank me. I did it because I felt sorry for you, no other reason."_

_As he said those words, she realized how much of a hardass he was deep down, but there was something else inside of him that he was hiding. She pushed herself against his side and she felt him stiffen, but then his arm slid around her waist. Nicolette smiled slightly to herself as she realized this was her life now. She could never go back to her family, and that was the only thing that truly devastated her._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Klaus touching her shoulder, "Are you alright, Leti?"

She looked up at Klaus, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Klaus said, "I have to go help Marcel with something. He probably just wants to talk about you."

Nicolette nodded as he sped off to the Quarter. Rebekah followed after him shortly, waving goodbye as she went. Kol came out and sat down beside her, "Leti?"

Nicolette glanced up at Kol, "Yes?"

He asked, "What are you remembering?"

She laughed, "How I become a vampire. Of the time with Marcel in the family."

_She laughed as she watched Marcel and Rebekah fence. It was quite an amusing thing to see. She had been with the Mikaelson's for a few years now. Marcel was still human while she had been a vampire for a bit. She stood up on the balcony watching as Klaus pinned Marcel to the wall. He was very upset by the close contact between Rebekah and Marcel. Marcel vehemently said, "There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life."_

_Klaus said, "Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honestly or that will cease to be the case."_

_Marcel stammered, "I like her. And I think its mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not…"_

_Klaus said, "And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her but I am the constant. She's my family."_

_Nicolette jumped over the railing and spoke almost seductively, "Now now, Niklaus, do not be so hard on him. Rebekah has a way with men that you will never understand."_

_Klaus eyed her, "Leti, don't start with me. I am trying to make a point."_

_Nicolette touched him lightly on the shoulder, "Marcel is family too. I watched you raise that boy. Do not be so hard on him."_

_Marcel nodded, "You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire."_

_Klaus sighed, "See what you did, Leti." He turned back to Marcel, "And I told you I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be."_

_Marcel looked upset by Klaus' words, and Klaus just looked pissed, so Nicolette pulled Klaus away, "Please come with me, Niklaus. We have things to do."_

_He raised an eyebrow as Nicolette pulled him along, "And what are those things?"_

She could hear Kol's voice again, "Leti? Leti? Your son is back."

Nicolette pulled out of her memories and saw Remy standing in front of her, "Hello mother. I tried to get back as quick as I could. It's somewhat hard to do though."

Nicolette jumped up to hug her son, "I'm just glad you are back, Remy. Let's go inside and wait for the others to come back."

* * *

**I am still taking votes on who Nicolette should be with. If you haven't given me your vote, be sure to leave it! And thank you for all the follows and favorites!**


	10. The Plan

Nicolette was sitting inside with Remy and Kol when her cell rang. She answered, "Hello?"

Klaus growled, "Where is Hayley?"

Nicolette glanced around and listened in the house, "I have no idea. Why? What's wrong?"

Klaus hissed, "Marcel just got a call about a werewolf being in the Quarter. At the park. Go make sure it isn't here, Leti."

Nicolette jumped up as she hung up the phone and spoke quickly, "Hayley could be in trouble, I have to go. Both of you stay here."

She took off running towards the park and she saw Hayley sitting on the bench talking to herself. She planned to poison herself with the words Nicolette heard her say. Before she reached Hayley, a vampire came out, "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."

Hayley growled, "I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do."

She threw the cup into his face as Nicolette ran up to help her as did Rebekah from the other side. Nicolette snapped one of the vampires necks as Rebekah yanked the other's heart out. Rebekah scowled, "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners."

Nicolette burst out laughing, "Everything is always a joke isn't it, Bekah?"

Rebekah said, "Of course it is. I am invincible after all."

Klaus came upon the scene at that time and he growled in anger, "You just had to kill them."

Rebekah and Nicolette scowled, "If we hadn't, they would have killed your little wolf momma."

He just shook his head, "Just help me with the bodies."

They carried them back to the house and Klaus piled them up to burn them. They had to get rid of them quickly so Marcel wouldn't know. Klaus spat at all of them, "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril. Leave him!"

Rebekah planned to kill the last one that was still alive, but Klaus demanded she stop. Nicolette didn't much like the tone he was using with all of them and it showed in her face. Kol and Remy came out of the house and asked, "What is going on?"

Klaus growled, "Our sister, the wolf, and Leti decided to kill a bunch of Marcel's vampires because Hayley went off on her own."

Rebekah said, "We still have to get rid of him." She was pointing at the vampire that was still alive on the ground. Klaus growled, "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

Rebekah said, "If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

Klaus hissed, "I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects from my mind control."

He continued, "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires; thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he had even a drop of vervain."

He kept on, "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so…"

Nicolette gasped, "Please tell me that you didn't bring that girl into this. That helpless, very human girl."

Klaus sighed, "I had to, it's the only way to really get to him."

Nicolette shook her head as she turned away from him and walked into the house. They were still outside for a few moments, and then Klaus dragged the still alive vampire into the house with him, with everyone else following him. Klaus asked, "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!"

Rebekah screeched, "Leave her be."

Hayley got in Klaus' face, "You want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."

Klaus sped at her and slammed her against the door by her throat. Nicolette could hear her gasping for breath and she focused her anger on him. Rebekah screamed, "Nik! Nik!"

He was hoisted into the air and hit the opposite wall, "Don't you dare touch that girl."

Klaus glared at Nicolette, "You used your magic on me?"

Nicolette said, "I did. You can hate me all you want, and as much as I hate it, that girl is carrying your child. You will not treat her like that."

Rebekah nodded in agreement, "Keep your hands off of her! She is pregnant for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Nicolette felt her emotions overwhelm her as she dropped him to the ground, "I have to go."

She turned to leave the house but Klaus caught her arm, stopping her. She glanced at him, "What are you doing?"

He said, "Don't leave."

Nicolette challenged him, "Why? You don't care. You don't care about anything, you never have!"

He mumbled, "I saved you. I cared for you."

Nicolette screamed, "You save me because you saw me help a slave boy that I didn't know. You did it because I intrigued you, nothing else."

Nicolette saw him clench his hands in anger and then he sat down on the stairs. His mood had changed drastically in the few minutes they had argued with each other. Klaus said, "I gave Elijah to Marcel."

Rebekah gasped, "What?"

Klaus said, "Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

Rebekah was dumbfounded, "You bartered our brother?"

Klaus said, "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

Klaus left the room quickly and Rebekah frowned as she looked at Nicolette, "He does care for you, you know that right?"

Nicolette shook her head, "He doesn't."

Rebekah sighed, "He does. Listen to me, all of my brothers care about you Nicolette. From day one, they were just fascinated by you. Leti, you are my friend, now I need you to go talk to Klaus."

Nicolette took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to Klaus' room.


	11. Sacrificing Everything

Nicolette walked up the stairs to find Nik, who was in his bedroom. She knocked lightly and he growled, "Go away."

Nicolette pushed the door open anyway, "Nik, don't be this way."

He growled at her, "I said to go away, Leti. I don't want to talk to any of you."

Nicolette got in front of his face, "Nik, I want to talk about this baby."

He jumped up and shoved her towards the door, "I don't want to talk about that thing. I don't even want it."

Nicolette didn't back away from him, "I know you are lying, Nik. I saw the way your emotions skyrocketed when Hayley told you she was going to poison that baby. You can lie to everyone else but not to me. I see through you."

Nik glared at her, "You don't know anything about me Leti."

Nicolette sat down on his bed, "I know that you care so much about your siblings that when they don't do what you want, it really breaks your heart. Its why you dagger them instead of killing them. You hated your father, Mikael, because he was a right bastard to you because of your mother's mistake. You have a few chosen ones that you seem to really care about that aren't really family, but you consider them that way."

He sat down beside her and she saw a side she hadn't seen in ages, "You really do know me, don't you Lei?"

Nicolette nodded, "I always have, Nik."

He touched her cheek, "You love me don't you?"

Nicolette looked at the ground, "You know I do, Nik. I always have. But I have heard your siblings. You are in love with another now, and you have a werewolf that is going to have your child."

He stroked her cheek, "That doesn't mean I don't love you, Leti."

Nicolette pushed him away, "Stop Nik. We can't do this."

Nik frowned as he put his wall back up, "Then get out, Leti."

Nicolette grabbed his hand, "Don't do that, Nik. I care about you and you know it, but you have things you have to work through first."

He just grumbled at her, "Get out, Leti."

Nicolette sighed as she walked out and went to find Rebekah. She saw Kol and Remy sitting in the living room talking to each other. Kol saw Nicolette coming down, "Did you get Nik to spill his guts?"

Nicolette looked forlorn, "Do I look like I did?"

Kol shook his head, "Well what are we going to do now?"

Nicolette glanced at her son, "I'm going to go ask Bekah just that. Give me a second."

Kol nodded as he went back to talking with Remy and Nicolette walked out on the porch where Rebekah and Hayley were. Rebekah was telling a story about how Nik always ruined her happiness. She was talking about how Marcel had been keen on having her, but Nik wouldn't allow it. Nicolette remembered that day with vividness.

_Marcel and Rebekah had been fencing again and they got close. Marcel pushed Rebekah back up against a wall and he kissed her. Nicolette shook her head as she watched, Nik wouldn't be happy about it. Rebekah spoke quietly to him, "My brother will kill you." He responded with, "Then I'll die smiling." He kissed her again and then Nik pulled him away from her. He threw him against a wall and pointed the fencing sword at Marcel. _

_He hissed at him, "Did I not warn you?"_

_Nicolette flew down to where they were to try to stop him, but she didn't interfere yet. Rebekah said, "Klaus, I beg of you! He is not like any other. You saw it in him from the very first day. You saved him, protected him….you raised him. You cannot kill him."_

_Rebekah put a hand on the arm with the sword and he slowly lowered it. Marcel was relieved and Nicolette thought it was over then. Klaus said, "You are right. I cannot." He then turned around and plunged a dagger into Rebekah's chest and Nicolette screamed from behind them. Nicolette tried to run forward to stop him, but Kol appeared from behind her and held her back, "Stay out of it, Leti. He wouldn't ever really hurt her."_

_Nicolette screeched, "He just shoved a dagger in my friend's chest." She shoved Kol away and ran at Nik, "Stop it. Let her go."_

_Nik let Rebekah's body hit the floor and he grabbed Nicolette roughly, "This is none of your concern, Leti. My sister needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Nicolette scowled, "You are a bastard, Niklaus. I can't believe I ever thought you were a decent person. Go to hell!" She then slapped him across the face before walking away. He was stunned by her behavior because she didn't hear him say a word to her._

Hayley asked, "So if you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?"

Nicolette stepped forward, "Because Nik daggers all his siblings that go against him."

Rebekah nodded that she was correct and Hayley asked, "What would he do to you?"

Nicolette said, "Well he would just kill someone like me, but since I have magic, he can't really do that."

Hayley handed Rebekah something wrapped in a cloth and Rebekah unfolded it to reveal the last two daggers, "Oh my god."

Nicolette looked at Hayley, "Where the hell did you find those?"

Hayley said, "I found them under Rebekah's coffin. So if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go."

All three of them smiled together as Nicolette said, "Go inside and tell Kol and Remy that I am going with Rebekah. Tell them we will get Elijah back, but don't mention this to Nik."

Hayley nodded, "I got your backs. Go."

Rebekah and Nicolette took off to the bar where Marcel was with his date. Rebekah and Nicolette stomped inside, side by side. Rebekah scowled at Marcel, "You lied to me. Where is my brother?"

Marcel tried to play it off, "Hello to you too. Cami, Rebekah; Rebekah, Cami."

Rebekah said, "I see you still have a thing for blondes."

Nicolette laughed at Rebekah's comment and Cami said, "Hey!"

Rebekah grabbed Marcel by his neck and slammed him into the wall. She growled, "Tell me where Elijah is."

Cami yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

Rebekah said, "Tell me where he is or I will kill you."

Nicolette watched as Rebekah paused for some reason and Marcel said, "No you won't."

Nicolette said, "Rebekah, if we have to we will. We have to get Elijah back."

Rebekah released Marcel and said, "Perhaps you're right."

Rebekah ran over to Cami and pinned her to the wall, "But I will kill her."

Marcel growled, "Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah."

Nicolette said, "No games Marcel. Just give us Elijah and we will all be on our way."

Marcel shook his head, "No games, just let her go."

Rebekah thought about it and then released Cami. Cami screamed, "What the hell are you people?"

Marcel touched Cami's shoulder and said, "Sssh, it's okay. Go home, forget all this and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise." Nicolette knew that he had compelled her and then he turned to them, "You want to see Elijah? Fine. Follow me."

Rebekah and Nicolette followed after him and he started talking, "You know, Leti knew where he was the whole time."

Rebekah turned to Nicolette, "You did? The whole time?"

Nicolette didn't answer and Marcel kept on, "Nicolette is pretty powerful apparently. I knew she has used magic to find him, knew it was her. So who was that poor guy I killed?"

Nicolette laughed, "My son, Remy Deveraux. Only problem is, he is already dead."

Marcel stopped and spun around, "You have a ghost with you all."

Nicolette and Rebekah scoffed, "We have a few, not just one."

Marcel turned around and kept walking. Rebekah asked, "Why didn't you tell us where he was?"

Nicolette said, "Because it's a person guarding him. She is his secret weapon. She is the one who knows the witches are using. She knew I used. She has Elijah, and she won't give him up lightly."

They finally reached the attic room and Marcel walked in, and Nicolette could as well. Rebekah was stuck in the doorway though. She said, "Invite me in."

Marcel said, "Got to ask the lady of the house, Davina. Come on out, sweetheart."

Davina stared straight at Nicolette, never taking her eyes off her. Marcel said, "Invite her in." Davina said, "Come in."

Rebekah walked inside and Davina then spoke to Nicolette, "You are helping them….you were with us….why would you help them?"

Nicolette said, "Marcel lied to me, Davina. He told me Klaus was dead, and he wasn't. He did it for his own selfish gain."

Rebekah opened Elijah's coffin and they saw Elijah inside, gray and veiny. Nicolette frowned and Rebekah started to remove the dagger but Davina said, "I wouldn't do that."

Rebekah is compelled by Davina's magic to put the dagger back. Rebekah growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Davina smirked, "Davina." She turned to Marcel, "She an old one, isn't she?"

Marcel nodded, "Yeah. Rebekah's an Original, which means she can't be killed."

Davina said, "She doesn't seem very nice."

Marcel said, "She can be…but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

Davina glared at Rebekah and Nicolette knew what was going to happen. As Davina said, "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Davina used all of her magic to throw Rebekah around and as she did, Nicolette dove for the coffin. She yanked the dagger out and melted the dagger in her hand. Davina and Marcel screamed, "No!" Davina threw Rebekah out the window and then slammed the doors closed on them. She glared at Nicolette, "You know I can't let you leave now."

Nicolette spoke a few words in Latin and suddenly Elijah's coffin disappeared with him in it, "I know but at least they are all safe."

Marcel shook his head, "You are an idiot, Leti. Now you are Davina's prisoner to keep the Originals in line."


	12. A Prisoner?

Nicolette was sitting on a chair in the corner as Davina watched her, "Why did you want to be with Klaus?"

Nicolette glanced up, "I loved him."

Davina asked, "How does it feel to be in love?"

Nicolette smiled at the girl, "It's an amazing feeling. If the person loves you back, then it's wonderful."

Davina had a tiny smile on her face and Nicolette said, "We don't have to be enemies you know. We were always friends, Davina. I helped take care of you."

Davina nodded, "I know but Marcel needs me to help him, he keeps me safe."

Nicolette said, "I can keep you safe, Davina. Klaus could keep you safe. You don't need Marcel."

Davina shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't."

Nicolette just nodded as she sat back in the chair, trying to figure out what to do. She thought about how she had done something good by helping the Mikaelson's get Elijah back, but now she was stuck here. Would they come find her or leave her behind? She thought back to the first time she had met Elijah.

_It was early in the year of 1829 and Remy had been out playing with other children from the nearby plantation. He had gotten away from where he was supposed to be and Nicolette couldn't find him. Her husband, Lucien, had said he would go and look for Remy, but Nicolette demanded to help him look for her son._

_They searched all over the grounds of the house and couldn't find him. Nicolette had split apart from her husband and was near the river when she heard a voice, "You should not be leaving your house at such a late hour son."_

_Remy answered back with his fearless attitude, "I am brave enough to face whatever is out here. My mother taught me to protect myself."_

_The man that was speaking with her son continued, "I still think that you should return home. You have no idea what is out here that could harm you. And then your mother would be most distraught."_

_Nicolette stepped from behind the bushes, "Yes she would. And you are in a lot of trouble, Remy."_

_He cringed at his mother's anger, "I am sorry mother. I was just out having an adventure."_

_Nicolette said, "Get home now, Remy."_

_He ran off to get back to the house and Nicolette turned to the man, "Thank you for finding my son. However I can repay you I will. Why not come to the house for dinner? To thank you."_

_He nodded with a smile, "I will accept that. Shall we walk back?"_

_He offered her his arm and she took it but then she felt his essence, what he was. She sent him to his knees in seconds, "What do you think you are doing out here vampire?"_

_He looked up at her in pain, "I do not mean you any harm."_

_Nicolette scoffed, "Vampires always mean harm. Do not lie to me."_

_He groaned in pain, "I could have killed you when I saw you, but I did not."_

_Nicolette glared, "You could not kill me if you wanted to."_

_He groaned and fell completely to the ground so she stopped hurting his head so much, but still enough to keep him down. He looked back up at her, "Maybe not you, but I could have killed your son."_

_She looked at him with worry, "Why did you not?"_

_He said, "I told you, I do not want to harm you. I was out looking for a meal when I came across your son. I worried for his safety."_

_Nicolette eyed him curiously, a vampire with a conscious, with sympathy for children. She stopped using her power against him and asked, "Who are you?"_

_He stood up and held out his hand, "Elijah Mikaelson."_

_Nicolette laughed and Elijah asked, "What is humorous?"_

_Nicolette said, "You are Kol's brother."_

_Elijah nodded but was confused, "When have you met my brother?"_

_Nicolette said, "I met him at the Governor's party in 1820, and I saw all of you at the funeral."_

_Elijah grinned, "So you are the witch Kol speaks of. And the one who helped that young slave boy."_

_She nodded, "Yes that is me. Now I do believe I offered you dinner. That does still stand, as long as it is food that you want and not blood."_

_Elijah said, "I would be honored to eat dinner with such a lovely and kind woman as you."_

Davina spoke, "Is that the guy who was here?"

Nicolette growled, "Stay out of my head, Davina. It isn't polite."

Davina frowned at her, "I want you to stay with us, Nicolette. You are like a mother to me."

Nicolette felt the tears trail down her cheeks, but then an idea came to her at Davina's words. If she thought of her as a mother, then maybe she could convince her to join Klaus.

* * *

Remy was standing in the middle of the mansion and he screamed at Klaus, "Where is my mother?"

Klaus yelled, "Don't stand up to me, I don't take that well. She will turn up."

Kol shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

They were all stunned when Elijah appeared in the doorway, "I have the same question as the other man."

Klaus and Kol were in shock, "Elijah, how did you get back?"

Elijah looked straight at Kol, "I think a better question is how are you here?"

Kol shrugged, "A certain Bennett witch was killed when she tried to bring back little Gilbert. She didn't want to have to go to the Other Side, so she pulled the veil down completely. So now back to you."

Elijah shook his head, "I don't know. But I am here now and undaggered. And I have a few words for you Niklaus."

Remy looked at Elijah in wonder, "Your that man that saved me when I was a child. My mother invited you to dinner for saving me."

Elijah asked, "You're Nicolette's son? Are you a vampire?"

Remy laughed, "No, just a ghost."

Elijah was about to ask Remy more questions but Rebekah burst into the room from the front door. She saw Elijah and ran to embrace him, "I'm so glad you are alright. How did you get out of there? Where is Leti?"

Elijah said, "I don't know. What happened?"

Rebekah said, "Marcel's secret weapon is a girl. A very powerful young witch. She threw me out of where she was, out a freaking window. I saw Leti pull the dagger out of you, but after that I don't know."

Klaus growled, "Damn it. We have to find out where she is. If Marcel has her, she could already be dead."

Rebekah shook her head, "That girl knew Leti. She was angry with her for siding with us. And when we entered the room, Leti didn't have to be invited in. she knew the girl, and from the way the girl was hurt by her behavior, the girl is close to Leti."

Kol asked, "And what the hell does that mean? We still have to find her and get her away from them?"

Klaus said, "Well you were there Rebekah. Where is she?"

Rebekah thought for a moment and then she mumbled, "That clever bitch. I don't know."

Kol screamed, "How do you not know Bekah?"

Rebekah was almost hysterical, "She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed Elijah to him in the first place. And now Leti is in trouble. How many times will she forgive you, Nik? How long until her love for you dies?"

Klaus got defensive, "I did what I had to do! Marcel took out home!"

Rebekah scowled, "And now he has taken Leti! We don't have our family without Leti."

Klaus looked pained by her words but didn't say anything. Rebekah looked at Kol, "She was your dearest friend as well as mine, will you help me find her?"

Kol nodded, "Of course I will. Remy here will help us too."

Rebekah smiled at her youngest brother, and Elijah piped in, "I'm the reason she is stuck wherever she is. I will be helping you find her as well."

Rebekah asked, "But what about Hayley and the baby?"

Elijah turned to look at Klaus, "I believe our brother can attend to that for the time being."

* * *

Nicolette was still sitting in her chair when Marcel walked back in, "I'm sorry about the unpleasantness." He glared at Nicolette as he said it and she scowled back at him.

Davina smiled, "She doesn't scare me. None of them do."

Marcel smirked, "I didn't think they would honey. But the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."

Davina frowned, "They don't belong here."

Marcel sighed, "Might be kind of tough to convince them of that….which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm going to need you to figure out how to kill an Original." He looked at Nicolette, "Nothing to say?"

Nicolette scowled at him, "Yeah, kiss my ass, Marcel."

He chuckled as he pulled out a gun and shot a bullet into Nicolette's shoulder. Nicolette screamed in pain, it was a wooden bullet and it felt like it was dipped in vervain. He was about to fire more but Davina ran to Nicolette's side, "Marcel, please don't."

Marcel sighed, "Davina, she is on their side. She can't be trusted."

Davina nodded, "I know, but she was my friend. Please don't hurt her."

Marcel nodded as he left the room. Davina asked, "What can I do?"

Nicolette groaned in pain as she pushed her hand into the wound to pull the bullet out. She groaned, "Stay back, Davina. With this wound, I'll be hungry. He is going to starve me until I attack you and you have to kill me. And if you don't, then I will just desiccate."

She pushed Davina away, "Stay far over there kid."

Davina walked away from her and sat down on the bed as she watched Nicolette lay there in pain.


	13. Identities Revealed

As time passed, Nicolette grew more and more worried that she would attack the young girl because of her blood lust. The wound in her shoulder left her craving the blood even worse than normal, but she refused to allow herself to hurt Davina. Davina had finally convinced Marcel to give Nicolette some blood so she wouldn't attack her. Nicolette loved the hold the girl had over Marcel because otherwise she worried about hurting Davina by her hunger. As she sipped down the blood from a blood bag, she glanced at Davina and whispered, "Thank you."

Davina smiled at her, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Nicolette finished the blood and let out a loud sigh, and she felt her wound seal closed. All she could do was feel complete relief that she wouldn't hurt Davina now. The teenage girl was much too precious to her to lose her. She watched Davina sketch on her notepad and she thought back to when she had met the girl.

_It was months ago when the witches had planned the Harvest. She remembered it from her childhood, and she had never had the misfortune of witnessing it though. It had been before her time. This time she was there to witness it all. She watched the witches carefully, making sure her family was safe. They were the only thing that truly mattered to Nicolette in her long life. They weren't safe for long._

_Jane-Anne Deveraux was a firm believer in the Harvest. While Sophie Deveraux, her younger sister wasn't. She was very out spoken about her dislike of the archaic ritual. Nicolette watched the head woman, Bastiana, choose the four girls for the ritual. She knew it would mean disaster for those chosen, but how could she stop it?_

_Nicolette's breath hitched in her throat as Monique was chosen. She was Jane-Anne's daughter, the next generation of Deveraux's. She felt hopeless as she watched the girls be glad to be chosen. They had no idea what it truly meant to be chosen for that position._

_It was days later when the actual ritual commenced and they stood in the graveyard. Nicolette was always by Marcel's side so she went with him to bust the thing up. He had been sleeping with Sophie and Nicolette knew it. She didn't care as long as he didn't harm her. Although he had no idea who Nicolette truly was, no one did._

_Nicolette saw them slit two girl's throats and she screamed as Monique was grabbed and killed. The last generation of Deveraux's had just been killed and it took its toll on Nicolette. As Nicolette screamed from watching one of her family die, things started to explode around her._

_She desperately wanted to run to Monique's side, but Sophie was already there. And no one knew who she truly was. Marcel yelled, "Help that girl, Leti."_

_Nicolette raced over to Bastiana and ripped out her throat and then wrapped a protective arm around the last girl. The girl was shaking and afraid. Nicolette whispered, "It's alright. You'll be alright. I promise."_

_The girl latched onto her like a lifeline as she whispered, "Thank you. Thank you."_

Davina's voice brought her out of it, "Is that when the power manifested for the first time?"

Nicolette glanced up at her, "Yes it was."

Davina shook her head, "Who are you really? Why are you so motherly to me?"

Nicolette took a deep breathe, "I really don't want to talk about this, Davina."

Davina pleaded, "Please. I have wondered so long who you are. Why were you so upset by Monique's death?"

Nicolette closed her eyes tightly as she tried to contain her emotions, "You have always called me Leti, like Marcel. But my real name is Nicolette. Nicolette Deveraux."

Davina's mouth dropped, "You mean you're their family?"

Nicolette nodded, "Jane-Anne and Sophie are descended from my son Remy."

Davina laughed, "How old are you?"

Nicolette smiled, "I was born in 1805 here in New Orleans. I was born as Nicolette LaGrange."

Davina shook her head, "I never knew any of that."

Nicolette glanced down at the ground, "No one did."

Davina watched the pain that surfaced in Nicolette's eyes, "Do you want to help them finish the ritual?"

Nicolette scoffed, "I don't believe in that monstrous rite, and I don't want to see children die needlessly. So no. Besides, I've taken to you like my own. You got the mother you should have had, and I get to help raise a daughter that I wasn't around to have."

Davina asked, "How many children did you have?"

Nicolette sighed, "I had five. Remy was my only boy and he was my first. Genevieve was my second. Angelique and Gabriella were my twins. Then there was my baby Serenity, who grew up just like me even though I wasn't there."

Nicolette started to cry and Davina jumped up to hug her, "I'm so sorry Nicolette."

Marcel came storming into the room, "Something must be done about those Originals."

Davina asked, "And what should I do? They can't be killed. And Klaus can't even be daggered."

Nicolette looked up at Marcel who had a dangerous glint in his eye, "Use Leti as bait. She can die, and they will all do anything to save her."

Davina shook her head, "I won't sacrifice my friend."

Marcel yelled, "She isn't your friend. She is a Deveraux!"

Davina nodded, "I know who she is. She told me, I saw it from her."

Nicolette grinned devilishly, "I bet you didn't expect me to tell your ward the truth. Well I did, she is like my child. I won't let you ruin her or let you get her killed. I will protect her."

Marcel shook his head, "No you won't." He snatched her arm and pulled her out of the room and to the courtyard area. There were vampires still everywhere and Marcel pulled Nicolette towards the banister, "Mikaelson's. I have something you might be interested in, but unless you leave my city, you don't get her."

Nicolette stood overlooking the area below and she caught the eyes of the Originals. Klaus just chuckled at Marcel, "That girl will just hurt you Marcel. You should just let her go. Leti, just use your magic."

Nicolette shook her head, "I can't, Nik. It's not just my life on the line now."

All of them looked at her in disbelief, was she really going to practically sacrifice herself?

* * *

**I want to thank all my loyal followers. I love that people like this story. I love the reviews I get as well. Keep them up!**


	14. Still Trapped

Marcel held her over the balcony, a stake over her heart as he said, "Leave and I won't be forced to kill her."

Rebekah screamed, "You won't. That little secret weapon of yours won't be happy if you do."

Marcel glared at Rebekah, "What would you know about that?"

Rebekah said, "I saw the way they were with each other, they are friends."

Marcel scoffed, "You are mistaken. Leti means nothing to us anymore."

He raised the stake to stab her but it suddenly flew into the wall behind him. He glared down at her, "You did that didn't you?"

Nicolette just grinned, "I can't be killed. I'm just like Klaus. It seems you have two of us now."

Marcel scowled as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and looked at his lackeys, "Don't let the Originals leave until I get back."

They nodded as he dragged her out of the courtyard and back towards the church. He stormed up to the attic and threw her inside on the ground, "Find a way to kill her Davina."

Davina looked pained by those words but she nodded to him and he left. Davina ran over to help her up, "What did you do to make him so angry?"

Nicolette said, "He was trying to make an example of me to the Originals and I wasn't having it. He was going to stake me there in front of them."

Davina hugged her, "I won't let you die, Leti. I need you too much."

Nicolette sighed, "You do whatever Marcel tells you so that you remain safe. I won't risk your life Davina. Do you understand me?"

Davina nodded and Nicolette said, "Good girl, now I'm going to rest."

Nicolette fell asleep laid out across the hard floor as she drifted in her dreams.

_It was the same night she had met Kol and she walked back down the hall and towards the stairs when she heard voices. She recognized one as Niklaus Mikaelson, the one who had threatened her life. The other was another older guy and as she peeked around the corner she saw they were feeding on the girls. She held back her gasp because she knew what they were but it was a bit terrifying to actually witness it. Kol was standing near the end of the hall as a pretty young blond girl came down the hall with a young man on her arm. She recognized the man as the Governor's son and the girl was swearing she was in love with him and she wanted to turn him. Niklaus didn't appreciate that and he flung the guy over the banister of the stairs. Nicolette panicked as she came out of her hiding spot and screamed, "No," freezing him in the middle of the air. _

_All four pairs of eyes turned to her as they witnessed what she had just done. She heard a scream from downstairs and her concentration snapped, dropping the Governor's son to the ground, killing him. She looked at the blonde, "I am so sorry."_

_Nicolette turned to run downstairs but the girl stopped her, "You tried to stop him."_

_Nicolette nodded, "It is just how I am. I am sorry, that scream snapped my concentration. I did not mean to."_

_The blonde girl looked at her sadly, "It is not your fault. It is my brother's. He never wants me to be happy. I am Rebekah Mikaelson."_

_Nicolette held out her hand, "Nicolette LaGrange."_

_Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Kol said your name was Deveraux. Why is that?"_

_Nicolette said, "My parents are preparing my marriage to Lucien Deveraux. So I will be a Deveraux soon enough."_

_Rebekah smiled, "Well it was very nice to meet you. I would love to have you over sometime, do not let my brother frighten you."_

_Nicolette grinned at Rebekah, "Do not worry, he does not."_

She was awoken the next morning by Marcel's voice. Marcel asked, "How are we doing today Davina?"

She smiled, "I'm doing fine Marcel. Um…tonight is the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I want to go. Please?"

Marcel shook his head, "The whole point of you being here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain in the ass witch and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you."

Davina pleaded, "But you control the witches. Maker her go away!"

Marcel still shook his head and she begged, "Marcel, its one night!"

Marcel growled, "I said 'No'."

Nicolette stood up, "I'll go with her and keep her safe from the witches."

Marcel let out a loud laugh, "You expect me to entrust her well-being to you? I don't think so. You are an enemy, Leti."

Davina nodded, "Yes, Leti can go with me. She is powerful in numerous ways. She will keep me safe. Please Marcel I trust her to keep me safe."

Marcel shook his head, "The answer is still no."

Davina grinned evilly, "I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus."

She started to boil his blood and Nicolette laughed at the scene, "Better give her what she wants before she kills you. You know she is capable of it."

Marcel sighed, "Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone….too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really going to hit it off. And I'll let Leti go with you too. She will be charged with keeping you both safe."

Davina clapped happily as she yelled, "Thank you!"

He sighed as he walked out and Davina started to get dressed for the night. She asked Nicolette her opinion on the outfits she was going through before she settled on the one she wanted. Nicolette was still in the same clothes she had been wearing and Davina's wouldn't fit her because she was taller than the girl. She would just have to look a bit rugged tonight.


	15. The Music Festival

As night fell over them, Marcel came to escort them out and take them down to Dauphine Street. They were walking down the street and Marcel was hovering like a father, which was sort of funny to Nicolette. Somehow they ended up in Rousseau's even though Marcel had said to avoid it. Marcel asked Davina, "So is it everything you hoped for?"

Davina smiled widely, "Yes!"

Marcel said, "So we should probably go over the rules."

Davina said, "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or you."

She shooed him away, "Stop hovering."

Marcel glanced at Nicolette and she said, "Whatever you may think of me Marcel, I won't let anything happen to that girl."

He nodded to her before he left. Nicolette watched the way Davina stared at the young boy on stage playing the fiddle, "So is he why you asked about love?"

Davina blushed and shook her head. Nicolette giggled, "Don't be shy sweetheart; I know what it feels like to love someone. You should talk to him."

Davina shook her head, "No I can't. I'm going to go pester Marcel."

Nicolette said, "By all means, go ahead."

Marcel sat at the bar chatting with a blonde, the Cami from the bar when Rebekah and her had attacked Marcel. Davina said to Cami, "You know he was supposed to stop hovering like ten minutes ago."

Marcel laughed, "See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor, he actually knows how to show some respect."

Marcel left the bar and the three of them were left there alone. Cami asked, "Soo what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?"

Davina shyly replied, "Tim."

Nicolette laughed, "See I'm not the only one to notice, so you should talk to him."

Davina shook her head, "I can't."

Cami asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

Davina frowned, "Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So I was just hoping to talk to him tonight if I can get the courage."

Nicolette said, "Well get the courage girl. Our types are not fearful, we are fearless."

Davina nodded as she continued to watch him play. Once the band was done, she was encouraged to talk to him so they were trying to figure out where he had gone. Cami said, "Well he couldn't have gone far, he just got off the stage a minute ago."

Davina was discouraged and had a few tears in her eyes, "It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway."

Nicolette tried to reach for her but she was upset and ran off. Nicolette then smelled Klaus' scent near her and she sped off to find Davina before he did. She may have loved Klaus but she would be damned if she let him hurt the young witch.

The boy was standing in the aisle of the church that housed the only home Davina knew right now. Davina was talking to him in the aisle so Nicolette sat up above as she watched over them. The poor girl needed some happiness and the boy was perfect for that. She watched them talk about the sadness of Davina not coming back to school, which really seemed to weigh on the boy. He must like her just as much as she liked him. It was sweet and so innocent, Nicolette longed for such things again.

She smelled Klaus scent walk into the church and she heard the light talking between him and Cami. She had to admit, she did feel some jealousy at hearing them talk so personally to each other. No matter what the man did, it seemed she could not shake her feelings for him, which infuriated her. She decided she would let him stay there as long as he didn't try to move against Davina, and he would never know she was there, he wasn't one for using his nose, even though he was a wolf. Nicolette heard the door close and she thought it was Klaus but then she heard his voice, "You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So Tim…go sit down, count to one hundred thousand."

Tim did as he was compelled to do and Klaus turned back to Davina, "I assume you know who I am. Then let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

Nicolette stood up and watched Klaus over the balcony as she made eye contact with Davina, conveying that everything would be alright. Davina said, "Marcel doesn't keep me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend."

Klaus chuckled, "Well I've no doubt he is. For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom. If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: if Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

Klaus turned to glance back at Tim and Davina hissed, "If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them."

Klaus grinned, "Well then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life."

Nicolette couldn't believe he was using her feelings against her, how much of a bastard could he be? She rolled her eyes and she smirked as she watched Davina take him down a few notches. Davina glared at him, "You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil."

Klaus groaned in pain as she used her powers against him but then he ran over and grabbed Tim by his throat, "Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. And I really did admire his skill with that violin."

Davina screamed, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Nicolette started to worry but Davina shook her head no, telling Nicolette that she would take care of it. Klaus said, "Oh I hope I don't have to, sweetheart. But then that depends on you."

Davina yelled, "Let him go now!"

Klaus smirked wickedly, "You should know I don't do well with demands."

Davina threw her hands up and started to crack the bones in Klaus' legs. He groaned in pain as he snapped them back into place, "Impressive. But you don't want to fight me love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

Nicolette heard Tim mumble, "Please let me go."

Klaus looked at Davina with determination, "Your choice, little witch. Sweat allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me…."

The candles behind Davina started to flare and Nicolette knew what that meant. She flew over the banister on the balcony and was in front of Davina in seconds, gripping her face in her hands, "Look at me, Davina. Calm yourself. If you use that much magic, you can kill Tim. Calm down. Focus on me, Davina."

Davina stared straight into Nicolette's eyes as the candles stopped flaring and the wind died down. Nicolette let out a sigh of relief, "That's a good girl."

Nicolette turned to face Klaus, "Now release the boy."

Klaus glared at her in disbelief, "I need to get her on my side."

Nicolette shook her head, "That's not going to happen. She is on my side. And I stand by myself in the middle of your ridiculous war that you don't even understand. Now hand over the boy!"

Klaus yelled, "No."

Nicolette sighed, "Have it your way." She started to snap his bones and fry his mind. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and Nicolette strolled over and grabbed Tim. She focused on his eyes, compelling him, "You forget what you saw. You never saw Davina. Now go back to the bar and keep playing."

Tim nodded as he walked out of the church and when Nicolette turned back around, Klaus was gone from the ground and Marcel walked in, "Davina! What happened? What are you doing here?"

Davina screamed, "I live here remember?"

She stormed up to her room in the attic and Nicolette followed after her, "Will you be alright, Davina?"

Davina nodded sadly, "Where are you going, Leti?"

Nicolette sighed, "I need to go see an Original or two about what I've just done. Klaus will be furious with me."

Davina grabbed her hand, "Don't go. What if he hurts you?"

Nicolette shook her head and tried to comfort the girl, "He won't. The others won't let him. Don't worry, Davina, I will be back. If you need me before I come back, send me a witch message. I will bring you a grimoire to start studying. I have to teach you to be a strong witch."

As Nicolette went for the door, Davina asked, "Are you doing this because you didn't get to raise your daughters? Or because you lose Monique that night?"

Nicolette was facing the door when she closed her eyes tightly and tears leaked out, "I'm doing it because you deserve to have a mother who cares and will teach you properly."

With that she walked out of the attic room and head towards the old planation house the Mikaelson's were staying in. She had to admit, she was terrified at what she would find when she got there because she really had pissed Klaus off royally.


End file.
